The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known manually actuated hand tools require the operator to expend considerable manual energy when using the respective hand tool repetitiously over a long period of time. For example, many known hand tools can require 15-20 lbs of hand-squeezing force for each actuation. Hence, if the operator is required to repeatedly actuate the respective hand tool many times over a long period of time, considerable operator fatigue can occur.
For example, one such exemplary hand tool is a manually actuated tacking tool. A tacking tool is a tool that can be used for fastening wrapping material, roofing tar paper or other applications including but not limited to the installation of ceiling tiles, insulation, crafts, decorative lights and, flyers. Most known manually actuated tacking tools typically require 15-20 lbs of hand-squeezing force to actuate the mechanical force generation and delivery mechanism within the tool to drive a single fastener. As such, in applications where such manually-actuated tacking tools are used, over time, the repetitious manual actuation can cause considerable operator fatigue.
Typical pneumatically operated tools that pneumatically generate and deliver a fastener driving force are complex, and thus expensive. For example, a typical pneumatic hand tool generally requires an expensive die cast housing that functions as an air pressure vessel and two signal valves, e.g., a head valve and a trigger valve, to control the air pressure within the pressure vessel that is utilized to generate and deliver the fastener driver force. Such fabrication, components and structure are complex and expensive.